It’s Time to Change Back
by Kira Kaoru Chibi
Summary: Kira has been the ruler of the new world for sometime now. But a 17 year old name Jamie Black wants to change that. After finding a Death Note and putting it to the test, he learns that he will be able to do just that.
1. New Prologue

I had to change something it this, seeing as i made the death note do something it can't! Sorry about this! I also changed some other things around in it...

I do not own Death Note in anyway... But i do own Jamie and his family...

* * *

Prologue: "Call it something like the New Old World."

Jamie Black moaned as the hot summer heat beat down on him. He cursed several times under his breath, muttering about something not much later. A soft sweet voice came from behind him, slowly turning around he saw his younger step-sister. She giggled a couple of times and gave her older brother a smile.

"What do you want Victoria? Didn't Mike and Kim tell you to leave me alone?" Jamie asked as he placed his right foot on top of the soccer ball, wondering if he should kick it at her.

"_Mom and dad _never said that. You should learn to call the people who took you in by what they are now!" Victoria yelled as she placed her hands on her hips, an evil grin slowly growing on her lips. "At least I have loving parents, unlike you. Didn't your father kill your mother, right in front of you? And then turned to kill you; but before he could you-" She was cut off as Jamie yelled. He turned quickly and sent the soccer ball flying at her.

"You all need to die!" he yelled as he watched Victoria fall to the ground. Victoria's mother, Kim, ran out and called for her husband. Mike took one look at his unconscious daughter; without one word he walked over to Jamie. Right away Jamie knew what was coming and was ready for it. A fist slammed into his right cheek; Mike walked back over to Kim and helped her carry Victoria inside the house. Jamie wiped away the blood that had started to drip down his chin; a grin grew on his bloody lip.

"I hope she dies!" Jamie yelled as he walked over to the spot his soccer ball had stopped rolling. Letting himself fall back onto the ground he starred at a blank sky. "Why are there no clouds? It's no fun to stare at a blank sky." He watched the light blue sky a while longer before he sat back up.

"Why did we have to move here? Japan is so crowded! I hate it here!" Jamie threw the soccer ball away from him. "Damn it, that Kira! I hate this world!" Jamie turned around and faced the house; stared a bit he looked up at Mike. He looked down at him with a glare.

"You're lucky you didn't kill her! You should have been put to death by '_God_.'-"

"You mean by that stupid Kira! I bet he kills all of those people with some type of poison! And I hope he kills you!" Jamie yelled as he got up from the ground and walked over to his soccer ball. Getting sick of Mike, he kicked the ball with full force. He turned around and faced him once again, waiting for him to yell more. He looked at Mike's face turn from mad to pissed.

"Your going to replace that window, and whatever other damages you did," Mike said as he turned around, heading back into his house. Jamie cursed again as he walked to the shed. Grabbing the door knob he tried to turn it, but found it to be locked.

"Guess I'll have to use the window," Jamie muttered as he looked into the broken window. Holes filled the roof and the place was a mess. He thanked himself that he hit the window closest to the door. As he reached in, his arm slid across the broken glass. Quickly pulling it back caused it to cut him again. He watched as the crimson blood slowly covered his right arm. Not caring much he reached back in and unlocked the door with no other troubles.

"There going to be pissed that I got hurt," he muttered as he walked into the shed, "then again they might not care." He looked and couldn't believe how trashed the placed was. Dirt, dust, leaves, and other things that should be outside were in the shed. He stared at the holes in the roof and laughed. Finding his ball was no trouble; seeing as it was in one of the back corners. The next thing he found shocked him, but only a bit. He slowly picked it up: a black book. He wiped away the dust and dirt that had piled on top of it.

"Death Note?" he read the title a couple more times before he thought of anything other then the book. "Kids these days, playing sick games." Grabbing the ball and keeping the death note with him he headed to the house. "This could be a fun game to play, maybe." He muttered as he got closer to the house. He paused before going into the house; looking down at his arm he wondered what they would say. It would probably be something like 'You better not get any blood on the carpet! It's new!' He laughed as he opened the door and slipped his shoes off.

"Hurry up and shut the door. The air is on!" Kim yelled as she walked past him.

"There are bandages in the bathroom, right?" Jamie asked, waiting for her to ask, "Why?" But she didn't ask, instead she took one look at his arm and screamed, "You stupid child! You're bleeding on my new carpet! Mike, get something to clean this up!" He quickly headed into the living room, then up stairs to her to his bathroom. To his surprise there were some bandages, and some other things he needed. He slowly cleaned himself up and bandaged his arm. Thanking his room would be peaceful he headed to it, only to find that he was being called back down. Not wanting to go, he replied by yelling, "What?!" He could hear them say that he now had to pay for new carpet. Not caring much about it he headed to his room once again. The first thing he did was throw down his things and fell on top of his bed; which soon lead to him falling asleep.

A couple of hours passed by before Jamie woke up. He stared at the clock for a while before he looked away. Being half awake made it hard for him to read or see anything. Rubbing his eyes helped some, but not the greatest. He slowly sat up and turned a lamp on that was next to his bed. He looked around his plain room that was filled with boxes and other unpacked things. As he looked around he looked at his arm, which made him let out a soft sigh, could his day have been any worse? His thought soon changed when his eyes caught the Death Note. He grinned as he opened it and started reading the rules. "Wonder why there is English in here." Jamie really didn't care but it did make him wonder a small bit. Grabbing a pen that was next to his bed he quickly wrote down three names, and how they would die.

Kim Avis: After finding her husband dead, kills herself.

Victoria Avis: Drowns in bath tub.

Jamie left Mike's blank, not really wanting to fill out all of them out. He laughed as he wished it would work. He placed the pen he was using down, along with the Death Note. Quickly shut his lamp off after hearing someone moving around in the next room. He was unable to get back to sleep as he Kim scream. He quickly got up from his bed and stood in the door way.

"Go back to bed," Kim said as she headed down to the kitchen. Jamie shook his head as he went into the other room to see if Victoria had woken up.

"Stupid, are you," He didn't finish as he looked around the room and saw that she wasn't in her bed. Quickly rushing into her bathroom sent fear threw him. "It's the real thing, a real Death Note." Before he even thought of calling the cops he rushed into his room and grabbed the Death Note. He opened a secret door that was in his room he placed the Death Note into it. He wasn't sure if he should have placed it into a different one, seeing as they were scared around the house. He rushed into the kitchen to find Kim had killed herself there, he quickly left that room. Finding a phone in the living room he quickly called the cops. He was told to wait in that room and touch nothing. He grinned, somehow he could help but fill happy that they were now gone. Thought he wasn't sure what would happen to him, it really didn't matter. The cops showed up not long after. He told an officer about what had happen, or what he knew. He made sure to leave everything out about the Death Note. He was once asked to wait in the living room; incase they needed to ask him anything else.

Jamie sat in thought for a long while, trying to understand the Death Note. Question after question ran threw his mind, but one stuck out the most. Who or what owned the Death Note before him? Getting sick of not knowing the answer he asked it out loud in a soft voice.

"That would be a Shinigami," an odd voice said. Jamie turned to face the odd looking thing. Whatever it was, it almost made Jamie fall out of his seat.

"What the hell, I must be seeing thing. Or I'm just having a nightmare!" Jamie backed away from the thing called a Shinigami, or what ever it was. He starred as he watched it float above him.

This, Shinigami, had yellow eyes that looked evil. Silver hair that spiked back made its pale blue skin stick out. It looked as if it had it neck and head stapled to its body, or better yet to what it was wearing. Which was a black and white outfit, along with it bones and other odd things all over it that could make a grown man scream in fear.

"I see you've already learned how to use the Death Note. But why did you kill your own family?" The Shinigami asked looking around at the people who were in his view. Jamie looked around as well, wondering why no one else was freaking out. "Nothin' to worry 'bout Kiddo, they can't see me."

"Officer! Is there anyway I could go to my room? I need to get something!" The officer nodded to him and sent a younger man with him, although Jamie was unsure why. Jamie hurried to his room, leaving the officer outside.

"What is your name?" Jamie asked as he opened up the secret door, pulling out the Death Note.

"You should give your own name before askin' for someone else's." Jamie grinned at the Shinigami, liking his little attitude.

"All right Shinigami, I'm Jamie Black," Jamie said as he bowed to the Shinigami, still holding his grin.

"Raiko."

With the short time they had together Raiko told him about the Death Note, and Jamie told him about why he killed his so called family.

"This could be fun. Changing this so called new world, back to the old ways. It would be called something like the New Old World." Jamie laughed along, Raiko following behind.


	2. Chapter 1

Well here is the First Chapter! Sorry it toke so long get up... XD

* * *

Chapter One: "What do you mean babysitters?" 

Light sighed as he took a small drink from his tea. He looked over to his right were Misa sat. "How long has it been Misa, a couple weeks right?"

"Yep, I'm so happy Light-kun! You've finally made the new world!" Misa smiled happily and giggled. Her giggles soon stopped as she heard the phone in there room ring. Rushing out of her set to the computer she typed a couple things in her computer, then answered the phone. "Yes, he's here… One moment please." Placing the phone down, she looked at Light, "There has been a two murder and one suicide to last night. The captain would like to talk to you." Light nodded to her and she brought him the phone. Misa rushed back to her computer and started type some things into it once again.

"So what happened?" Light asked setting his tea down on the end table. He listened carefully, making plans in his head. "He must have one," he muttered to himself as he told the Captain his plan. Light sighed as he hung up the phone. "It seems that our world isn't perfect yet."

Jamie sat in a small hotel room, waiting to find out what was going to happen next. "Damn it, this is taking too long!" Raiko laughed as he bit into an orange.

"This is almost as good as those apples you gave me Kiddo," Jamie watched in disgust as he watched him eat the orange with out taking the skin off.

"You should really peal that before you eat it," Jamie muttered as he stared at the Death Note.

"But the skin is the best part!" Raiko yelled as he finished the orange off. Jamie shook his head a couple of times as he muttered under his breath. Closing the Death Note he placed it into his bag, pulling out a sketch pad in its place. He looked a Raiko for a moment then looked down at the sketch pad with a grin.

"Hold still," he said softly as he started working on the sketch. He worked on it for about twenty minutes before he finished it. He looked at it for a while before he handed it to Raiko.

"You're good Kiddo, Raiko said taking the drawing from him. He laughed as he saw Jamie glaring at him.

"Damn it! Don't call me Kiddo! I've told you to stop, I'm not a little kid," Jamie muttered grabbing the paper back from him a shoving it into his bag. He sighed as he fell back onto the bed and watched the ceiling fan go around and around.

"Won't a kiddo human like you get," Raiko paused as he laid down next to trying to think of the word, "Dizzy watching that?" Jamie starred at Raiko and pushed himself away from him.

"Get the hell away!" Jamie yelled as he rolled off the bed and ended up on the floor. The cop who was outside his door rushed in and looked around trying to find him. He looked down at the floor and could help but let out a small laugh, but soon stopped and gave him a odd look. "Bad dream?" Jamie said blushing a bit.

"Right Kiddo," The officer said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not a kiddo!" Jamie yelled getting back up on the bed after Raiko got off. "Why the hell does everyone call me that?" He asked muttering other things after it. Raiko who was about to place his reason watched as he saw the door slowly open then shut. Jamie could hear a couple people fighting outside the door. "Eh? What could be going on out there?"

A loud knock came to the door and before Jamie could say go away, an older looking woman walked in.

"This better not be some teenaged punk, I have better things to do with my best officers," The lady muttered as she starred at Jamie. "He is a punk ass kid!"

"Who you calling a punk ass kid you old hag?!" Jamie yelled looking at the woman with a glare.

"Who you calling old hag, Kiddo?"

"Damn it! I'm not a kiddo!"

"Fine from now on you'll be known as the short, small fry!"

"Damn you, I'm not short, you're all just too tall!" Jamie yelled as they continued to fight, until two young girls walked into the room, both in there early twenties.

"Ah, Mesha, Kai good to see you!"

"Please Miss. Yuuichi don't tell me we have too watch this little kid!" One of the girl said looking Jamie over. She brushed away from of her short black-brown hair to revile her light green eyes.

"Kai-kai be nice to that poor boy!" Mesha yelled slapping Kai on the head. She smiled at Jamie waving a bit. She bowed to him, and when she came back up her brown hair covered her face. She moved it away to show she had the same eyes as he friend but were darker, they looked almost like twins.

"Don't call me that!" Kai yelled as she hit Mesha back. "Who cares about this shorty?" Once again Mesha hit Kai over the head.

"Are you two some type of twins?" Jamie asked glaring at Kai. Mesha and Kai looked at him and laughed. They had always been thought of as twins, but there were different in many ways. Mesha had long hair and Kai had short, and Mesha was taller then Kai.

"No there not, just look alikes," Miss. Yuuichi said as she looked at the two. "This is short small fry, also know as Jamie Black. You'll be talking care of him until he turns 18."

"What do you mean, babysitters?" Jamie and Kai asked in unison.

"Look you're all ready getting along, have fun!" Miss. Yuuichi said as she quickly as she left.

"Well Jamie, I'm-"

"Don't care," Jamie said cutting off Mesha, "I don't need babysitters."

Kai sighed as she walked over to the bed, grabbing him by his shirt collar. She pulled his face close to hers.

"Listen here, Jamie. Just behave yourself until you're eighteen and then we'll be gone on that day for sure."

"Maybe it was a bad idea for us to go out drinking with the others," Mesha said pulling Kai away from Jamie. "I'm sorry about this Jamie, but the more we get along the sooner we'll be out of your way."

"They have a point Kiddo," Raiko said laughing at the pretty close to drunk officers and Jamie.

"Shut up Rai-" Jamie cut himself off and looked at Mesha and Kai. He make a quick excuse up and got ready to tell, but before he could do so Kai butted in.

"Don't start making nicknames for us shortie."

"Who you calling shortie? You're about the same height as me!"

"Stop fight already! You two sound like an old married couple!" Mesha yelled pulling Kai away from Jamie once again.

"Eh?" Kai said looking up at Mesha. "You're crazy!"

After what seemed to them like a long time, they were on there way to Jamie's house. It had been cleaned for him and some other things had been done. He thanked Mike and Kim for paying off the house before he killed them. He wondered what it would be like to no longer having his step-parents to bug him and his stupid step-sister out of the way. But the biggest thought that ran threw his mine was how he was going to use the Death Note without his two baby-sitters seeing.

"So this is your place? Should be fun, staying at a place were someone killed two people then themselves," Kai grinned as she walked to the house. Jamie grinned even more then Kai, 'It would be more fun that your staying with there killer.' Mesha shook her head at Kai, but wondered what Jamie was grinning about. Kai walked into the house grinning happily.

"This place is huge!" Mesha yelled as she stood behind Kai. Jamie sighed as he walked past the two and headed up the stairs.

"I'm going to go to bed, you two sleep on the couch," Jamie muttered as he looked at Raiko, grinning as he turned the corner, leaving the girls sight.

"Why would Kira be so interested in this boy? There's nothing special about him. Just your normal puck ass kid.," Kai muttered as she sat down on the couch. "I call this one! You can have the love seat!"

"I'm too tall to be on that one! You're short, you sleep on it!"

"I'm not short! I'm fun sized!" Kai winked at Mesha and laughed. Mesha stared as Kai for a short moment, finding her crazy as hell.

"Kira is doing this because it doesn't make much sense-"

"Because the girl killed everyone off but Jamie. And it doesn't make much since that they were all up so late in the kitchen in the first place, something like that. Right?" Kai asked looking at Mesha with a sigh. Mesha shook her head yes.

Jamie starred at the Death Note, in deep thought. Could it be that there was more then one of them in his world? Or was he the only one who had one? Jamie shot up from his bed and looked at Raiko. "Can any human have a death note?" Raiko grinned at Jamie and laughed.

"As long as a Shinigami dropped the death note, then yes."

"That means-"

To be continued……

* * *

O.o what will happen next!?

Thanks again Stormi Sky! And all the people who read this! XD


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry about it taking so long to get up... I will try to get the next one up as soon as i can!

OMG! Im so sorry! I placed up the wrong chapter! I'm so so so sorry! Here is the right chapter, please for give me! --'

* * *

Chapter Two: **Jamie Learns and Secrets Unlock**

Jamie held the Death Note over his head, "He has one, I'm sure about that. But I do want to make sure." Jamie rolled over on his side and looked at Raiko. "Tell me about the Death Note," Jamie said softly. Raiko grinned and floated over to him, giving him more information.

Kai watched a clock tick on a nearby wall. She had lost the fight with Mesha, once again, and was now laying down on the love seat. Mesha was now asleep, and Kai need something to do. She quickly got up from her sleeping place and head to where Jamie's room was. 'Wonder what-' Kai cut her own thought off when she saw a light shinning from under one of the last doors in the hall way. She wondered why he was still up, he had told them he was going to head to bed and that was several hours ago. Moving closer to the door she could hear light talking.

"Sorry, but that one isn't an option. Giving up half of my life to see if Kira has one isn't going to help much. I can't get close enough to him to even do so," Jamie said with a soft sigh. "Let's talk more tomorrow." Kai opened the door a bit while Jamie was still talking. She almost jumped when she saw no one was in the room with him.

"The Death Note sure is a-" Jamie turned and looked at his door. Raiko laughed as he studied Jamie, who had a evil grin on his lips. "We know you're here, but not for long." Kai backed away form the door in fear, but she soon pushed it away.

"So you plan to kill me? Kai asked as she walked into the room. Kai grinned, before for Jamie could get a word out she started talking. "I think I should be scared, but for some reason, I'm excited." Raiko laughed as he watched Jamie's fearless face turn excited like Kai's.

"So Kai, your not afraid of death? I like that, maybe I can use you," Jamie grinned at Kai as she grinned back.

"So are you one of the many people who want to stop Kira?"

"What do you think?"

"May I," Kai paused and looked Jamie in the eyes, "help you?"

"Why should you help me? How can I trust you?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow.

"How do I know you won't go and tell Kira?" Kai didn't answer at first, and right away Jamie could tell something was the matter.

"My," Kai paused and turned away from Jamie. "My father was killed by him, for a stupid reason. Just because he thought Kira's ways were slightly wrong." Kai wiped away a tear that fell from one of her eyes, which shocked her a little. "I had no one left," Kai said hiding a small laugh. Kai turned and smiled at Jamie, "So can I help you stop Kira?" Jamie looked up at Raiko, then stared at Kai.

"Sounds good to me, but be warned, I will kill you if I think you are up to no good. Also that other girl can know nothing of this."

"Fine, doesn't matter to me. I wouldn't tell her anyways. She's madly in love with Kira, so it would be fun to watch her lover fall." Kai laughed at the thought of watching her friend suffer. Jamie gave her an odd look.

"I thought you two were good friends."

"We are, but I would laugh if she died and she would do the same to me. You don't know us too well, yet, but death to us is something funny. When we go to a funerals for a loved one, friend, or someone we don't know we end up laughing or shouting something like, 'This is so boring!'" Jamie stared as Kai, only seconds ago he thought she was upset about her father's death, but now she was laughing about it.

"What about your father's death?"

"I was upset, but his death causes me to change; did you know that blood looks best under moon light?" Jamie shook his head and grinned, this girl was crazy, and he needed someone like that.

The two talked for almost the whole night, mostly about one another's life. Jamie had said nothing about the Death Note, not because he didn't trust her but rather he had forgotten about it. The two knew almost everything there was to know about one another, to both of them it was slightly odd. Neither of them had been this close to someone in a long time. Kai and Mesha were close because after her fathers death, Mesha's family took her in. The two soon stopped talking, but Kai changed that rather quickly.

"So before I came in this room, you said something about a Death Note. What is that?" Kai asked with a yawn. With out a word Jamie grabbed his Death Note and placed it on the bed. Kai grabbed it soon after, and started looking over. She opened it and began to read the rules, then the first page. A grin grew on her lips as she looked up at Jamie, "Jamie did you-" She cut herself off as she saw Raiko.

"Hello," Raiko said with a wave and a grin.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kai yelled a little loud. "It's so cool! I've never seen anything like that!"

"Shhh, he is a Shinigami named Raiko. That's all I really know about him," Jamie said lying back on the bed. "The thing you are holding is the Death Note, and to answer what I think you were about to ask is yes. I killed them." Kai grinned as she looked at the clock next to his bed.

"I better head back down, before Mesha wakes up," Kai said yawning again. Jamie nodded and yawned himself.

"See you soon."

"Yeah," Kai said lightly as she left his room and head back down stairs. She smiled when she saw Mesha was still asleep, or so she thought.

"Kai?" Mesha said rolling over looking up at Kai. Kai jumped a little, she had been wrong and now she had to make up a lie. "Where were you?"

"Bath room," Kai muttered as she headed back to the love seat.

"For two hours?" Mesha asked. "You weren't doing anything with that kid, were you?"

"Eh? What do you think? I was just watching him, to see if he was up to anything," Kai said yawning, "Then went to the bathroom." Mesha laughed as she rolled back over and closed her eyes to sleep. 'Damn that was close. At least she didn't know I was gone for the whole night.' Kai thought as she drifted to sleep.

"Wow, you sleep odd," Jamie said with a laugh. Kai opening her eye's slowly and saw Jamie standing over her. "Why are you on the floor?

"Because I like it," Kai muttered pushing Jamie away.

"She always ends up on the floor," Mesha said with a laugh.

"That's because I'm always sharing or on something too small for me!" Kai yelled glaring at Mesha.

"You two are so loud in the morning," Jamie said with a yawn.

"Why are you so sleepy? You've had more sleep then us."

"Well girly, I felt like I was being watched all night." Jamie said looking at Mesha. Mesha laughed, as Kai joined in.

"Oh yeah, and I'm not girly, I'm Mesha." Kai laughed at Mesha.

"What are you laughing at? He doesn't even know your name!"

"I do know it, hers is Kai, or Shortie," Jamie said laughing at Kai.

"Not shortie!"

"How do you remember hers but not mine? And why does it seem you two are so friendly?" Mesha asked looking at the two.

"Well, Mesha that's-" Jamie was unable to finish do to Mesha phone going off. She quickly grabbed it and placed it to her ear.

"Another one?" Mesha asked into the phone. "You mean, I understand."

"What is it?" Kai asked knowing something was wrong right away. Jamie turned away from the two and headed to the kitchen.

"My father has been killed"

"What do you mean, how?"

"He was stabbed by some guy," Mesha said with no emotion.

"Poor you," Jamie said walking out with an apple in his hand. "Family is nothing." Mesha smiled at his remark, while Kai laughed. Jamie walked by Kai and dropped something into her lap. Kai grabbed it quickly and turned away from Mesha. She quickly saw it was a note and opened it up, and began to read.

'Her father was rather easy to find you know, I gave him a slow death, and I got a close view of it. Hope you don't mind, but I need a bit of fun. And I thought that would be a good way to get it, seeing as you had no family to go and kill.'

Kai held back her laugher as best she could, who knew he was about as crazy as her, he could even be the craziest.


	4. Chapter 3

Yay! I got it up in less then a week... I think.. I'm working on the next chapter, so i should have it up soon to.. I hope... Well hope you like it, and please tell me what you think of it so far... I know i'm not the best, but i just want to see what people think...

* * *

Chapter Three: Light's game and Jamie's plan 

That day Mesha was mostly on the phone, Kai on the other hand was messing around with Jamie. Mesha watched as closely as the two talked, wondering how they became so close. Right away she knew something was up, but wasn't sure what it could be.

"Kai, we're needed at the office," Mesha said getting up from her prevue spot.

"Eh, but why?"

"Something about new people taking over, not sure."

"Come on, I just started to like you guys, and now you got to leave!" Jamie yelled, glancing at Mesha.

"Don't worry; I'm the only one leaving. Kira has asked me to come and work by his side, Kai on the other hand was asked to stay here and watch you, someone else will be coming in to take my spot," Mesha smiled at Kai, but her smile soon turned to a grin. "Kai! Can you believe it? I finally get to work with Kira!" Kai laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Good for you Mesha," Kai said placing a fake smiling on. She made sure that she hid her laugher; it seemed that everything was going to plan. Jamie would be able to change the world back to the way it should be. Kai looked over at Jamie who was now rolling his eyes and now heading for the kitchen.

"I wonder who the new person will be; sadly all I know was that he is a he and one of the top cops."

"Oh joy, another guy," Kai muttered as she walked to the door and slipped on her shoes. "Well let's get going, Jamie you stay here I'll be back in a couple of hours." Kai said as she opened up the door.

"Are you sure Kai, maybe he should come with?"

"I've got better things to do, like sleep," Jamie muttered as he head up the stairs to his room. Kai laughed as she headed out the door and to Mesha's car. Mesha followed close behind without another word.

"Mesha, he'll be ok for a couple of hours. It's not like I'll be gone all night," Kai said as she opened up the car door and got in. "Anyways, who would want to sit in an office for an hour when they could be home sleeping," Kai said as she watched Mesha get into the car.

"Yeah, yeah," Mesha sighed as she got into the car herself, "Hurry up and get going." Kai laughed, as she looked out her window she smiled and winked at Jamie who was now looking out his window. He grinned as he watched the two leave, he would now be able to have his fun. He needed to make his plan, and he needed one fast. He walked over to his computer and turned it on.

"I need to find people are well known for their great deeds," Jamie said as he searched the web. He grinned when as he found a list, and to his luck, all had photos. He read over the list a couple of time, making sure there was no one already dead, or that there weren't any mistakes in the list. He quickly made a couple of mental notes in his head.

"Seems like your rather busy now," Raiko said peering over Jamie's shoulder.

"Yes I am, I have to get this done before Kai and this new guy gets back," Jamie said with a grin as he got up from his seat and went to where he hid his death note. After getting back to his computer he said nothing more to Raiko and got straight to work. Either looking at his computer or righting down someone's name was all he did for at least an hour. He grinned as he saw he was done; he smiled as he let out a sigh of relief.

Mean While

"What to you mean him?" Kai yelled, pointing to a tall man who was leaning against the office wall. He grinned at as she kept yelling and complaining.

"What's wrong with him?" Miss. Yuuichi said with a soft sigh. "Mesha was asked to do something different, and Haku was the only one left to help you."

"I don't need his help! I'll be fine on my own." Kai said glaring at the man named Haku. He smiled as he pushed his short black hair out of his face.

"Kai, you know you need my help. Even if you are one of the smartest member here, I surpass you in every way possible, so you are now no longer the smartest at least not with me around." Haku said, grinning. He walked over to Kai and placed a hand under her chin, pulling her face close to his. "You know, you grow prettier and prettier every day." He moved closer to her ear and blew in it lightly, which caused Kai to jump away from him.

"Damn you! This is why I don't want him here with me!"

"Kai it won't be for long. Kira's spokesman asked me this in person, so please do so," Miss. Yuuichi said with another sigh.

"Yeah Kai, everything will be just fine," Haku said placing an arm around Kai. "See you later Yuuichi, oh and thanks again!"

"What do you mean 'Thanks again'?" Kai asked trying to pull herself away from Haku.

"Raiko, it's been hours! Where the hell could they be?" Jamie muttered as he lay on his bed. Raiko just laughed without giving a word. Jamie sighed as one laughed ran threw his mind. Who could his new 'babysitter' be? That one thought caused him to fall asleep, leaving it unanswered.

"So, you're Mesha. What a cute girl," Light said walking over to her. "My name is Light, and you will be working with me. I'm Kira's spokesmen." Mesha smiled; she was finally one step closer to Kira if only she could meet the real one.

"Light, will I be able to meet Kira in person?"

"Sorry, but no."

"I see, well what would you like me to do?"

"Haku! Stop messing around, his house is there!" Kai yelled pointing to Jamie's house. "I'll drive next time," Kai muttered as she waited for the car to stop.

"Come on, let's ditch the kid and go have some fun!" Haku yelled as he laughed some. Kai rolled her eye's as she stepped out of the car. Without another word she headed to the house. She smiled once she got into the house.

"Jamie, I'm back," Kai said waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one she started for the stairs but soon stopped. "Haku you stay down here, I don't want him to get mad at me for letting you came into his room without him knowing who you are." Kai said as she headed up and left Haku behind. Once Kai reached the door she knocked on it lightly before entering. She smiled a bit when she saw Jamie sleeping. She quickly shut the door behind her; having Haku come in would cause a bit of a problem.

"Welcome back," Raiko said waving, with a creepy grin on his lips.

"Yeah," Kai muttered as she walked over to Jamie's night stand. She opened it slowly; pulling out the death note. Quickly opening it she read threw the names he had placed in. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she saw all of the names. She placed the book back quickly; then left the room.

"So where is this kid?" Haku asked looking up from the bottom stairs were he sat.

"Sleeping. This is no place to do that!" Kai yelled as she watched him take a puff from a cigarette. "You know those are bad for your health!"

"Eh? Do I hear you worrying?" Haku asked rising and eyebrow. As she passed by she kicked him in the back of the head.

"I would never care about someone like you, I hope you die from that," Kai said as she headed towards the kitchen. Jamie woke not much later, both him and Kai wished he hadn't.

"Who the hell is this guy? And why is he smoking in my house?" Jamie yelled as he grabbed it from Haku's mouth. "I want you out now," Jamie said pointing to the door.

"You're not the only one kiddo, seems everyone does," Haku said with a laugh as he pulled out another one and lit it up.

"Jamie I tried to get someone else but-"

"Kai just had to have me!" Haku yelled as he grabbed Kai and placed an arm around her. "She can never have enough of me." Kai glance as Haku as she tried to get away from him, but she found that he was holding her rather tightly.

"Get away from her!" Jamie yelled as he tightened his hands into fist.

"Someone jealous?" Before Jamie could say anything Kai had already taken care of Haku. Jamie left the room without another word. Kai sighed as she glared at Haku, knowing he did it to mess with Jamie.

"So Light, Kira wants me to do his job? B-but I'm not sure if I can."

"He believes in you Mesha, so please do this for him. All you have to do it take this and make the deal. So Mesha, will you do it?" Light asked, doing his best to hide his laugher. Misa had given up her Death Note, and now all Light had to do was get Mesha to take it. Mesha looked up at Light, her lips holding a wild grin.

"I'll do it, and I'll make the deal."

"Good, very good," Light said laughing as he handed Mesha the Death Note. He watched her closely as she made the deal.

"So should we get started on Kira's work?" Mesha asked as she opened up the book. Light grinned and nodded, his plan had worked, and it was going as planned.

* * *

So... Did you like? 


End file.
